


SaiMono Carols (import from ff.net)

by moor



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Christmas Carols, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Not entirely a fic, not entirely songs -- more like snippets of SaiMono, to the tunes of Christmas Carols. You'll see as you read...





	SaiMono Carols (import from ff.net)

Title:  **SaiMono Carols**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Saiunkoku Monogatari  
Author: moor  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Parody/Humor  
Published: 01-21-10, Updated: 01-21-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 763

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

This is a little different: not entirely a fic, not entirely songs - more like snippets of SaiMono, to the tunes of Christmas Carols. (You'll see as you read...)

Fic written for Thea for the December 2009 saiunkoku_fic holiday fic exchange.

* * *

**Title: SaiMono Carols**

**Genre: Parody song-fic?**

**Chars: Ryuuki x Shuurei, Seiran, mentions of Reishin & Shouka & Kouchou**

**Length: approx. 600 words**

**Rating: E for Everyone**

**Gift for: Thea!/b**

* * *

**Ignore that Kou (to the tune of "Let It Snow")**

Oh, monkey-Reishin outside is frightful

But the oranges he brings are delightful

And since he's too deranged to go

Ignore that Kou, ignore that Kou, ignore that Kou!

He doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've abandoned hope of him reforming

Let's turn the lights way down low

And ignore that Kou, ignore that Kou, ignore that Kou!

When we finally kiss good night

How he'll hiss and curse out in the storm!  
And if I really hold you tight

I'm sure Seiran'll keep me from harm.

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying

But as long as your uncle's loco,  
I'll ignore that Kou, ignore that Kou, ignore that Kou!

**Seiran's Yells (to the tune of "Silver Bells")**

City sidewalks, busy sidewalks

Dressed in grand Kiyou style

With great flair, Kouchou draws in her business

Children laughing, people passing

Meeting smile after smile,  
And on Kougarou's corner you'll hear...

Seiran's yells, Seiran's yells

"It's time to play, Ojou-sama

"Erhu strings, make them sing

"Now it is your time to play"

King thought that night

It's late and might

Be a fantastic time

To ask his dear lady to supper

Forgot to ask her

If her bookkeeping master

Needed her for a while

Now she's missing and all that you hear...

Seiran's yells, Seiran's yells

"It's time to play, Ojou-sama

"Erhu strings, make them sing "

_If you don't show, there's no pay!"_

**Ryuuki's Tryst (to the tune of "Jingle Bells")**

Dashing through the court,  
On a zig-zag, moonlit way

O'er the walls I go

Grinning all the way

Off to see my darling

Makes my spirits bright

What fun it is, escaping

To a midnight tryst tonight!

Oh!  
Shouka-san, Reishin-san, (Kurou you don't count,  
Please forgive me for intruding

On your family's noble grounds.  
Shuurei's bed, I'll go check

And make sure she's asleep

Oh Seiran, ignore the noise so near,

(Pretend you don't hear me...)

A night or two ago,  
Seiran, I think you saw me leave

When Shouka was about,  
But dressed in ninja sleeves! (0_0)  
Now since you love me dear,  
And you can dodge his aim,  
If Shouka asks what made Shuurei mad

Be a bro' and take the blame!

Oh!  
Shouka-san, Reishin-san, (Kurou you don't count,  
Please forgive me for intruding

On your family's noble grounds.  
Shuurei's bed, I'll go check

And make sure she's asleep

Oh Seiran, ignore the noise so near,

(Pretend you don't hear me...)

**I Saw Shuurei Kissing Shi Ryuuki (to the tune of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus")**

I saw Shuurei kissing Shi Ryuuki

Underneath the cherry boughs last night

She didn't see me creep

To the garden to have a peep

She thought that I was away

Guarding the far grainery

Then, I saw Shuurei tickle Shi Ryuuki

Underneath the blossoms snowy white

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Shuurei kiss the Emperor last night

**Seiran and Ryuuki (to the tune of "Frosty The Snowman")**

Seiran and Ryuuki, the last princes in SaiMono

Live to set things right, and defeat their foe

And rebuild their family's throne

Seiran and Ryuuki, were brought together one day

Within palace walls, was it the will of the gods?  
Their swords crossed, in destiny

There must have been some magic

In that pair of blades they gained

For when the younger found danger, his brother sensed the same.

Oh Seiran and Ryuuki, they're together at last

Too many years lost

At too high a cost,  
Time to make up for the past

(I apologise, I couldn't make the 'brotherly cute' happen, but I tried for 'brotherhood'!)

END

* * *

Posted 21 January, 2010. I tried so hard to get the formatting to work, but it wouldn't cooperate - apologies this looks a little 'off'! mm.


End file.
